Fox Pup
by amreed
Summary: It has been four years since Naruto and Jiraiya had left, and a year and a half ago was when they came back. And in that time Naruto started to date Hinata. Now they have a new problem and it will have a major in pact on everyone. NARUHINA
1. She Faints

This is a trial chapter if you like it please tell me and I will try and continue.

Disclaimer for the rest of the story: I o not own Naruto if I did people that i loved would not die (i do own Kisaki but she will come in next chapter)

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Topic:** Naruto

**Paring:** NaraHina

**Title:** Fox Pup (A NaruHina)

**Summery:** It has been four years since Naruto and Jiraiya had left, and a year and a half ago was when they came back. And in that time Naruto started to date Hinata. Now they have a new problem and it will have a major in pact on everyone.

**Chapter 1: She faints**

It was a normal day in Konoha, if you call waking up before sunrise getting ready for the world to wake, while you are traning normal. Well this was a normal day for one of the Hyuga heiresses, Hyuga Hinata. But for the past week what she did not expect was to get sick and throw up every hour or so.

"Not again," she thought to herself as she went to find something to clean the mess up with.

"O wonderful, another stain to explain," she thought as she cleaned up the mess. "I really need to talk to Sakura."

What Hinata didn't know was that her younger sister, Hanabi, had been watching her for the past half hour and saw the hole scene when Hinata got sick. Hanabi started to realize why Hinata had been acting strange lately, Hinata was always running off at random moments, with a look of disgust on her face.

"I'll tell dad about this when he wakes up, maybe he'll know what's going on and what's the matter with Hinata."

**

It was 7:42 am when a loud knock came on Sakura's door.

"Who the heck could that be at this early in the morning," Sakura thought as the anxious knock came a fourth time. Sakura got up and went to see who it was. To her surprise it was the lavender-eyed, shy Kunichi, Hinata.

'I wonder what Hinata could be here for,' she asked herself.

"Hey Hinata, come on in, so what's the matter?"

As Hinata told Sakura her symptoms Sakura was shocked when. 'It is clear Hinata is not sick, but to be sure…'

"OK Hinata let's see what the problem is" she told Hinata to turn this way then that.

'I wonder what the problem is,' Hinata wondered when she saw Sakura's face go from curious to slightly shocked then to completely and totally amazed.

"W-W-What is it S-Sakura-chan."

"Well Hinata you're not sick…" Hinata let a breath out at Sakura's words, "that was a relief."

"Hinata … I don't know how to say this so… " Hinata looked up 'What is Sakura-chan trying to say?' she held her breath as Sakura said "so to put it bluntly…" She told her what her symptoms implied. Hinata was in complete and total shock.

Then just like the Hinata we all know she fainted. Her last thoughts were "how? …not possible."

******

Sakura sighed 'just like her. Well I guess I'll go get Neji to take her home and give her a doctor's permit so she doesn't have to take on any missions.'

"Well, Hinata you take a nap while I go get Neji."

******

"Oh Neji, hey Neji" someone called. Neji, Hinata's cousin, turned around. Sakura was running up to him calling his name.

"Yes, Sakura," Neji asked.

"Neji (gasp) I (gasp) am (gasp) glad (gasp) I caught up with you. I need you to do me a favor," she said.

"And what would that be?" Neji asked.

"Hinata came over because she was feeling sick, and when I told her why she was sick, well knowing her, she…"

"Fainted," Neji sighed, Neji finished. "I'll get her but you need to come with me. I don't feel like explaining things to Hiashi."

"Hai" was all pink haired Kunichi said.

**

"What happened to Hinata now?" was all the Hyuga leader, Hinata's father, Hiashi, asked. "Please tell me Hinata didn't faint because of that boy, Naruto."

"No sir, Hinata fainted because…" Sakura was cut off by Hanabi.

"She's sick. Hinata's sick, father, that's why she has been acting strange lately." Hiashi looked up, first to Hanabi, then to Neji with a passed out Hinata in his arms, then to Sakura, then back to Neji and Hinata. "Sakura I assume you're here to tell me why my daughter is sick," Hiashi said not once letting his eyes trail from his oldest daughter's face.

"Well I would like to wait until Hinata wakes up and for her to tell you," Sakura answered.

"It's that serious," Neji said under his breath.

******

"Where am I. What happened?" Hinata wondered, then the events of the past couple hours came back to her.

"Oh." Hinata sat up on a flash. Instinctively her hand flew to her stomach with another gasp. When Hinata finally looked around. Sakura was standing by the door to the left you could tell by her facial expression that she as nervous of the up coming events. Then there was her father was leaning on the door frame to the right. Just then Hiashi walked over and sat on the side of the bed staring into her eyes.

"Hinata what is it you're sick with?" Hashi asked. Since he was the first to speak, he answered the other two Huyga's questions.

"F-F-Father, I-I'm n-not s-sick, I-I'm p-p-p-pregnant," Hinata finally got out. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Neji's face go completely white with a surprised, disbelieving, disappointed look on his face. Hinabi's jaw dropped, she was completely astonished. Hiashi 's face was shocked, astonished, and angered, his face went from normal to red to purple to blue. He let out a breath and yelled "…"

******

Tsunade was drinking and doing some paperwork when a loud "W-W-W-W-W-H-H-H-H-H-A-A-A-A-T-T-T-T-T" rang through the village. Tsunde had just taken a sip of sake and at the sound she sprayed it everywhere and in the process spilled the rest on her paperwork. Someone was going to pay big time.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

If i spelled any names wrong fell free to tell me. If you have any suggestions also feel free to tell me. Also I think I have the right grammar if i do not please tell me.


	2. What Next

**Topic:** Naruto

**Paring:** NaraHina

**Title:** Fox Pup (A NaruHina)

**Summery:** It has been four years since Naruto and Jiraiya had left, and a year and a half ago was when they came back. And in that time Naruto started to date Hinata. Now they have a new problem and it will have a major in pact on everyone

**Chapter 2; What Next**

Tsunade began her long walk to the Hyuga compund. Thoughts ran through her mind 'what on earth could Hanabi and Hinata have done this time. The last time Hiashi yelled this loud was when Hinata said she was dating Naruto?'

Tsunade walked into the Hyuga compund and what she saw mostly surprised her. Hiashi was literally twitching with anger and yelling at his oldest daughter; "How, what, when, where, why" there was a slight pause before Hiashi said in a dark and dangerous voice "_**who**_?"

Tsunade decided that it would be a good idea to distract Hiashi so his death glare didn't kill the poor girl trying to find away to disappear under the thin blanket over her. "Hiashi what may I ask is going on?"

'Oh, no, Tsunade is here' Hinata thought. 'What's going to happen when she finds out about me begin pregnant. What will I tell the others and how.'

"Hiashi what's going on here," Tsunade asked again.

"Hinata why don't you tell the Hokage," her father told her still angered. It was not a question, it was a command.

"H-H-H-Ha-Hai f-father,"

'Oh, know what now?' Hinata thought before she finally replied "Hokage-sama, I-I'm-m-m pre-pre-pregnant."

"WHAT!?" Tsunade yelled. Tsunade now finally understood why Hiashi was yelling at his daughter, and she ended up yelling at her with concern. "Hinata, are you OK?" Tsunade mentally smacked herself. 'Of course she's not OK.'

"Hiashi let me talk to Hinata while you take a break, I think you might need one," Hiashi looked from Tsunade to Hinata then back to Tsunade.

"Fine. Hanabi, Neji, let's go and Sakura…" Hiashi said looking to Sakura, "You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Sakura said, as she and the other three Hyugas left the room. Hinata tried to sneak out as well but Tsunade said "Hinata Hyuga I didn't just say that to get your father out, I was serious too. So tell me Hinata who's is the lucky father, hmm?"

"I-I-I-I d-d-don't k-know Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and looked concerned.

"Hinata you are relieved of all missions and training, that's not a privilege, but a command. You are to go to your rooms and stay in this house until further orders. The reason for this is because you are even more of a target to the cloud, in your condition. You are to have Neji or another jonin or higher level nin with you at all times when you go out. You are not to be alone in the house at any time. I will convey my orders to your father. And in the meantime, try to remember what happened." And with that Tsunade left the room and left a bewildered Hinata sitting on the couch.

**

'Bored…bored…bored…BUTTERFLY…bored…bored…person!' was all Hinata thought as she looked out her window. She signed and put her head on her knees while rethinking what happened after Tsunade left.

"Hey Hinata, what happened to make your dad yell that loud." Kiba asked as Shino, Kuriena, and Aukumaru, and he walked up.

"Nothing." Was her reply 'what am I going to tell them.'

"Hinata if it was nothing why would he yell so loud?" Kurien-sensei asked.

"Sensei," Hinata cried as she ran to Kurien and hugged her burying her weeping face into her teacher's shoulder.

"There, there Hinata what is it"

"Yeah Hinata," Kiba asked.

"Kiba… please be quiet. Could you and Shino go to the training grounds Hinata and I will catch up in a minute."

"Fine," and with that Kiba, Akumari, and Shino left.

"Sensei…" Hinata could barely get that out as she was crying.

"There, there calm down. I'm here you can tell me," she said as she led Hinata to the steps, and they both sat down.

"I…(sniff) can't tell you (sniff, hic). I'm sorry, I can't."

"Hinata please tell me I may be able to help."

"I can't come to training sensei… because…"

"Why not Hinata, are you sick, did someone hurt you?"

"No, I'm …p-pregnant," she said that last word in a hushed whisper.

"Pregnant?" Kuriena asked choked??? And "PREGNANT?!?"

"Hai" Hinata said weakly.

"Hinata what happened, you wouldn't do something like this on purpose."

"Sensei I'm sorry," Hinata said as her crying continued.

"Shh. Hinata it's OK, it's OK," Kuriena said. "I'm only worried for your health. Hinata has anyone touched you in a way, with your permission or not, that would cause you to be pregnant?"

"No. I don't remember a thing like that happen to me." Hinata said barely through her crying.

"Calm down, calm down, Hinata you know you can always come to me for help, OK?"

Hinata nodded her head.

"Good, Hinata you can come and watch us train and give us advice or you can stay here at home, your choice."

"I-I think I'll accompany you to the t-training grounds."

"Come on then." Kurien and Hinata got up and headed towards the training grounds. When they got there they saw not just Kiba, Akumzci, and Shino but also Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, Asumz, Shikamzara, Choji, and Ino, plus Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and …oh no…Naruto.

Hinata could feel tears in the corner of her eyes, that were threatening to fall. Kurien saw the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"You should tell Naruto, Hinata. You don't have to tell the others now, but tell him." Kurien whispered. Hinata only nodded her head.

"Hinata, why are you here at the training grounds? You know you can't over strain yourself," Neji said in a concerned voice.

"What? Why is that you can't tell her what she can and can't do" was all Kiba said.

"H-He's right, K-Kiba-kun." Now Hinata was so nervous; how was her boyfriend going to take it?

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Hinata slowly turned to the blond-haired speaker that happened to be her boyfriend, also known as Naruto.

"I'm pregnant," Hinata said in a barely audible whisper that only the closest people could hear, that would include Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurien.

Kakashi's only visible eye widened to the size of a saucer, Gai's jaw dropped a foot, and Asuma's cigarette fell from his mouth as he gaped. Kurien only gave Hinata a sympathetic look. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Neji's and Sakura's face soften.

"What did you say Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I-I-I I-I'm pregnant,"Hinata said a little louder. This time Sakura, Shikamaru, TenTen, and Shino heard.

Sakura's facial expression didn't change from the sympathetic look. Shikamaru, TenTen, and Shino heard though. Shikamaru's head snapped up, from looking at the ground lazily, to looking at Hinata with wide eyes. TenTen dropped the kuni she was toying with, and Shino's aura changed from relaxed to complete surprise, though you couldn't tell just by looking at his face.

"Hinata you have to speak up, I still can't hear you," Naruto said. (He must have a lot of ear wax) He was still confused as to the reaction of the others who had heard and was worried that something bad had happened to Hinata. By now Kakashi's eye had reduced to close of his original size but still had shock in it, Gai's mouth had closed but he was no way hear his regular eye size, and Asuma had closed his mouth but was still shock.

"I'm Pregnant, OK?!" Hinata yelled, but once she realized what she yelled she turned a bright red and hid her face. When she dared to look up, Sai's had one eyebrow raised, Ino looked as if someone had unhinged her jaw and made her eyes bulge out. Choji's bag of potato chips fell unnoticed to the ground, Kiba's face was frozen in shock, Rock Lee looked like Gai had a minute ago, and Neji still had the soft apologetic look on his face. Well Hinata dared not look at her boyfriend's face, but knew she had to. When she did dare to look at him he had a "that's impossible" face on he opened his mouth and gaped for a moment then yelled "WHAT?!?"

Everone turned to look at Naruto.

"Naruto when di-"

"Not another word Sai. Not another word" Sakura hissed out.

Ino, and TenTen had a death intent written all over their faces.

"Naruto what the heck did you do to Hinata?!?" TenTen asked.

"Have you ever heard of "after the wedding night??" Ino asked with even more death intent in her voice then TenTen. Hinata turned instantly red and fainted.

"HINATA!" was heard throughout the village. Guess who yelled that out? I'll give you a hint, Khonahzo, number one knuckle-head Nija (aka Naruto)

**

I'm sorry i did not update as soon as i said i would Dark Insomniacs.

if there is any wrong spell go ahead and point it out, my mother typed this for me while i was at school and she can't always spell their names right especially with my writing.

R&R please and ill update ASAP

If you have any thought/parings/events or other things like that tell me and i'll let you know if i think it's a good idea if some one backs up your idea i'll most likely weave it in


	3. Dead Man and an Explanation

This chapter is for all the people that died to day let them rest and peace and may their families find security knowing that people every year on this day of 9/11 stop at leas once and wish their loved ones and them a happy resting place and a brighter future. o this chapter is for them may their memory live on.

**Topic:** Naruto

**Paring:** NaraHina

**Title:** Fox Pup (A NaruHina)

**Summery:** It has been four years since Naruto and Jiraiya had left, and a year and a half ago was when they came back. And in that time Naruto started to date Hinata. Now they have a new problem and it will have a major inpact on everyone.

**Chapter 3; Dead Man and an Explanation**

Hasishi's head snapped up at the sound of his daughter's name. Right now he was in the middle of a council meeting. He was trying to find a way to tell the concil about his daughter's situation, while they kept hinting to why he yelled. Hasishi knew he couldn't leave, but his father side kicked in. He jumped up and was out the door in a flash.

**

Thankfully, Naruto had caught Hinata before she hit the ground. He was trying to wake her up when he felt a deadly aura emanating from behind them. Naruto turned around and gulped. He was a dead, dead man.

"Naruto Uzumaki, unhand my daughter!" Hiashi commanded.

"Crap!" Naruto said as he gently laid Hinata on the ground and started to back up. Hiashi glared at Naruto and said, "Naruto Uzamaki what did you do to my daughter? She is with child, do you deny being that child's father?"

Ino, Tenten, Neji, Sakura and the others all turned waiting for an answer.

Naruto was about to speak when Hinata stirred spoke up "No, Naruto is not the father."

Hinata looked around all eyes were on her. Her father was looking at her suspiciously. Most were confused. Naruto looked hurt, hurt beyond belief. Hinata looked down, she could not face Naruto just yet.

"Then who is the father Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

"Well, it might be Naruto."

"Hinata, what do you mean it might be mine? Did we go that far already? If so I don't remember," By now everyone was confused

"Naruto it might or might not be yours b-b-because I h-h-have no memory about any s-s-situation t-that would end m-me up like t-t-this!" Hinata broke down in hysterics. Naruto rushed over to her, and hugged her tight.

Though as soon as they touched they were blinded by a light and as the light faded they appeared in front of the cage that that held the kuybi.

**"Well, Kit, I didn't think this would happen anytime soon."** Fox said. **"Guess my mate, Kisaki, could not wait for another five or six decades. Sorry about that," **the Kuybi whispered the last part.

"Speak up Fox!" asked Naruto.

**"Well, Kit about 2 decades ago, Kisaki mentioned pups and I guess she took matters into her own hands."**

"But what does that have to do with me?" Hinata muttered.

_**"Well you see girl, you are strong in spirit, mind, and body and the one that is the keeper of my mate is in deep love with you. So I have decide that I would reside in you, and you will bear my pups and take care of them until both Kuybi and I can have our true forms back." **_Said a female fox, with nine tails and as tall as Naruto's shoulders that out of the fox "you m-must b-be k-kis-kisaki, " stuttered Hinata.

**_"Yes girl I am. Oh and thank you for bearing my pups. I know I didn't give you much choice. Bye-bye now."_**

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed, but it was already too late the room was fading fast, and reality was coming closer. Once they were both back in the clearing they found themselves on the ground with Sakara, Tsunade, and Hiashi at their sides. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and said simultaneously "not my child" then fell asleep from exhaustion, leaving two very confused adults and one very confused friend.

**

This is to make up the late chapter Dark Insomniacs.

Again my mother typed this up so i had to make sure it was all good sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes(i never got good grades in either of those classes[yes they were separate] and if it was not for spell check i would not even be writing this story.)

People do get writers block or they want ideas from readers so if you have any that would be great.

I might be able to up date this weekend so check for an up ate from this story.

Once again R&R and thank you for reading

until next time I'm amreed coming to you from a computer. Thank you and good night.


	4. Tell it like it is

**Topic:** Naruto

**Paring:** NaraHina

**Title:** Fox Pup (A NaruHina)

**Summery:** It has been four years since Naruto and Jiraiya had left, and a year and a half ago was when they came back. And in that time Naruto started to date Hinata. Now they have a new problem and it will have a major impact on everyone.

Chapter 4; Tell it Like it is

Hinata awoke to an unfamiliar sight. Whit ceiling, and white walls. It was only then she realized that she was in the hospital.

Then the previous days events came flooding back to her. Hinata immediately looked around the room to see if Naruto was there. All she saw was a closed window, with the shades drawn open and a view of the streets below. The only other things in the room were two tables and a chair.

Hinata got up from her bed and crept from the hospital room and ran down the hall. She stopped at the corner and peeked around. 'Darn, there are to many people for me to escape this way.' Hinata turned around and ran to the opposite end of the hall. 'I'm amazed that no one has seen me yet.' As Hinata approached the end of the corridor she heard voices coming from around that direction.

"-Still don't know what happened," a female voice that sounded very similar to Tsunade.

"Well you better find out you are not called a sanin for doing nothing" an enraged voice said, if you listened closely you could hear an exasperated and annoyed sigh. 'Defiantly Tsunade and maybe my father.' Hinata peeked around the corner.

"Hiashi, until Hinata wakes up we won't know,"

"Well what about _Naruto_, he must know something as well!"

"The _boy_ refuses to talk and for the record we are _not allowed to torture are own Ninja!_" Tsunade's face was starting to turn red and it looked like Hiashi could go through the wall at any moment, clan leader or not.

"I know it's just … well… I just don't know what to think, this is all too sudden," Hiashi sighed, as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Hiashi while I agree with you that this is very sudden you must not do anything that would harm Hinata in any way at this point in time," Tsunade said as she calmed down. "Hinata said herself she did not know how this happened."

Hiashi's head snapped up with a look of great worry and shock written on his face. "What do you mean she doesn't not know?" "-Hiashi," "How could she not?" "-Hiashi!" "Has someone harmed her?"

"—HIASHI! Calm down until she is awake. We will not know anything. When she does awaken Naruto has agreed to talk with us if Hinata agrees," Tsunade interrupted. "When Naruto woke up it took Neji and Rock Lee to keep him in bed and not go around tearing down my hospital in search of his girlfriend. Sakura had to check to make sure his burn wounds would not open again. We finally calmed him down enough so that he would let us explain what was going on."

"That is the other thing, where did those burns come from, they appeared about an hour after both Naruto and Hinata fell unconscious?" Hiashi asked.

"I think they have something to do with the fox." Tsunade replied in a hushed whisper. "The chakra was red and had his feel to it."

"But that would make no sense," Hiashi replied in the same hushed tone. "though I agree with you about the chakra's color and feel, what would the fox want with my…"

Hinata decided she had heard enough she felt uneasy and a little guilty for getting everyone in this terrible mess, even though she knew it wasn't really her fault she till felt bad. Then she remembered what they said about mysterious burns appearing, she took a chance and looked down and sure enough there were the burns on her revealed arms and legs that she had missed before.

**

Hinata got to her room and into her bed minutes before someone opened the door. In walked a nurse who was checking things off on a clipboard. When the nurse looked at her she dropped the clipboard in surprise and ran from the room. Seconds later you could hear her return with two other pairs of footsteps following behind in a fast, brisk pace. The door flew open and Hiashi came in, in a flurry with Tsunade on his heels.

"Hinata are you all right? Were you hurt? What happened?" Her father bombarded her with questions.

"Hiashi, the girl just woke up, give her some room to breath. I know you are concerned for her health and well-being but pestering her will not help anyone at the moment!" Tsunade commanded. She then directed her attention to Hinata, "Hinata are you feeling well?"

Hinata nodded yes.

"Good. Does anything hurt?"

Hinata shook her head no.

"That's good. Now, Hinata could you tell us what happened?"

Hinata nodded again yes.

"That is great. Would you like to have Naruto here first?"

Yet another nod from Hinata.

"OK," Tsunade turned to the nurse by the door. "Dakota, will you get Uzumaki Naruto and any of his friends that are with him and bring them here?" The nurse nodded and left.

**

Minutes later Naruto came running in followed by the rest of the gang following close behind. As soon as Naruto spotted Hinata, he swept her up in a hug filled with relief and joy at seeing her safe.

"Thank god you're OK," Naruto said with joy and relief emanating from his voice, as he sat down next to her.

"Now, Hinata and Naruto, care to explain how the child was created and what happened in the training grounds?" Tsunade finally said.

Naruto looked at Hinata, and she at him. "Do you want me to tell them?" Hinata only looked shyly at him "I'll tell them, OK?" Naruto asked Hinata who nodded her head OK with a mix of relief.

"First, the kid, or kids for that matter, are not ours. Second, the kids aren't human. They're the foxes pups, they're fox pups."

The room was deadly silent. No one spoke. Not one word. Many different expressions could be seen all around but they all branched from that of surprise, worry, and horror.

**

I'm so sorry it took so long to update but i have been very busy with school work and i haven't had the time to update. Usually i have the story already prewritten but i have come to the point were i do not. So i beg of you if you have any ideas or suggestion that would fit the story line they would also be appreciated. And because of the schedule i will try to update with a minimal of once a month. Remember reviews are more welcome than any watch of fav (not that those are not welcome).

History Whiz OUT : )


	5. Shield of a Dark Red

**Topic:** Naruto

**Paring:** NaraHina

**Title:** Fox Pup (A NaruHina)

**Summery:** It has been four years since Naruto and Jiraiya had left, and a year and a half ago was when they came back. And in that time Naruto started to date Hinata. Now they have a new problem and it will have a major impact on everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 5; Shield of a Dark Red**

Hinata lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, she never noticed until now that it was not white but an off purple with tiny spirals. Down stairs her family and friends were discussing what happened and what to do next, it was still hard to believe what had occurred earlier that day. She had told her father that she was exhausted and would like to retire for the evening in her room up stairs. Her father looked at her for a moment, and she saw a flicker of pity and love pass in his white like eyes, finally he agreed as long as she stayed in her room, and would call for help if she needed any thing. They did not know how much strain the foxes could or would put on her and they did not want to push her to far and have her collapse.

Hinata's mind wandered from the ceiling mystery to what had happened that day in the Hospital after Naruto told them about the demon foxes.

**FLASHBACK**

Hiashi just stared. He did not speak, he did blink, he had no emotional expression on his face, but you could tell he was angry. No not angry, fuming, enraged, ready to kill, well you get the point There was a deadly aura around him that screamed touch-me-and-I'll-kill-you, thus every one backed a way a little including Tsunade. That was never a good thing, if a father is that mad he must be ready to explode. Finally, after many agonizing seconds, he spoke "Repeat that,"

That was not a good sign either; the last time Hiashi said that to Naruto and Hinata they had just told him they had been going out for the past three weeks. The result; a very angry Hiashi, a worried Hinata, and a slightly beat up and deformed Naruto. So they could tell that this time was not going to be any better then the last, and if possible even worse. Finally Naruto spoke in a slightly higher pitched voice then normal "they are the nine tails children,"

"WHAT?" Hiashi started to sputter and ramble incoherent things with a look that could kill even the kyuubi, though forming some thing some one could understand, well it wasn't working. Then Tsunade spoke up "Hinata and Naruto you two are too stay within the Hyuga estate or you are to be with three AMBU at all times. Both of you are to come in once a week at least until further notice while we check to see what is happening with the animal inside you"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama"

"Hai, Tsunade-ba-chan"

"Naruto what did I say about the –ba," Tsunade murmured under her breath. With that Tsunade walked out and threw a glance and comment over her shoulder "Every one in this room is to report to the Hyuga compound in one hour, you are dismissed"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It was now three hours since they had left the hospital. Hinata had been rushed back to the estate. Naruto went to his home to collect his things. Every one else either helped Naruto, went their own way or went with Hinata. Around and hour after everyone had arrived at The Hyuga estate Hinata claimed she was tired and went to her room. Naruto had offered to come but she declined saying that he was the only other one that could tell about the Kubyi's news. Thus here Hinata was staring at the ceiling thinking about the day's event.

Hinata snapped her head to the left to look out her window. _'That's funny I could have sworn I sensed something'_ Hinata went back to staring at the ceiling when someone grabbed her. Hinata screamed before a hand muffled the scream. Hinata was able to look over her shoulder to see a ninja with a blank headband and a mask over the nin's faces.

Down stairs people were moving fast as they raced up the steps. Her door flew open second later with Hiashi first followed be Naruto and the others. The nin holding her put a kunai to her through, even if the nin didn't speak it was clear that if anyone moved Hinata would die. Hinata felt a foreign anger, sadness and chakra build up with in her. Then the chakra engulfed her, it was as red as the kubyi's but was filled with more rage then thought. The nin screamed and fell back in pain because the foreign chakra had been so hot it burned.

Slowly the red blaze of the chakra receded to a faint glow. Naruto rushed over to her but was careful not to touch her just yet. Haishi yelled an order for a search to be done over the estate, while AMBU took the strange nin away. Half an hour later Haishi, Hinata and the others sat in front of Tsunade in one of the Huyga's many conference rooms. Tsunade had a report on the ninja that attacked. Finally Tsunade spoke "The ninja that attacked Hinata was a low class missing-nin, village unknown, but we do know who he was working for. . ." Tsunade paused and looked back down at her pares in a way that seamed like she wished the information was wrong ". . . the Akatsuki"

* * *

Sorry it took so long I have so much Homework plus I lost my flash drive with the file on it

kyuubi = Kyubi

Hyuuga = Hyuga

I learned both with 2 different types of spelling so they may very

R&R

-Smily&happy


End file.
